Identity Crisis
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: Takes places after Spider-Man Homecoming. After turning down a spot on the Avengers, Peter thought that he could continue being Spider-Man but Secretary Ross is now aware of his vigilante activity. Secretary Ross has other plans for Spider-Man. Spider-Man/Scarlet Witch pairing
1. Chapter 1 - Identity Crisis

**Chapter 1 – Identity Crisis**

 **The story took place after Spiderman Homecoming, Secretary Ross can no longer ignore Spider-Man's vigilante activity and Spiderman is facing an Identity Crisis.**

Just 24 hours after Peter Parker aka Spiderman refuse a spot on the Avengers, some people believe Peter can go back to being a friendly neighborhood Spiderman but Spiderman vigilante act attract the attention of Secretary of State Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross.

"Boss, Secretary Ross is on line" says F.R.I.D.A.Y. "Should I put him on voicemail?" F.R.I.D.A.Y asked. "Better not, this is the fifth time…patch him through" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Therefore, F.R.I.D.A.Y patch through Ross to Iron Man and it has to be something important.

"Stark, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all day" says Thaddeus T. Ross. "I was...uh—been very busy" Tony Stark lied.

"So, I've heard that a report has reaches my desk that you plan to initiate a new member of the Avengers to the press conference yesterday" says Thaddeus T. Ross. "Yeah, it didn't work out the way I wanted" says Tony Stark/Iron Man with sighed.

"Tell me Tony, would this be Spider-Man and the same Spider-Man who tried to help you bring in Rogers and Barnes at Leipzig Airport in Berlin?" Thaddeus T. Ross asked. "The very same" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"The D.O.D has been discussing it and now Tony, you have brought him into official government business…we can no ignore his vigilantism act in New York City. Whether or not he wants to call himself an 'Avengers' is a matter of interest to us. Spider-Man is on our radar now and he needs to sign the Accords" says Thaddeus T. Ross as Tony froze.

"He's not an Avengers, the Accords are for the Avengers and it was one-time deal Ross. He helped us out once, he was on our side" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"Tony, it's not about our sides or their sides, it's about making sure physically enhanced individuals are held accountable and this is not punishment but the law" Thaddeus T. Ross.

Tony rolled his eyes and begins to protested.

"Look Ross, he's not signing the accords" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "I'm afraid he won't be given a choice, the way I see it Spider-Man has just one month to sign the accords or we will send a team to bring him in" says Thaddeus T. Ross.

Tony knew he couldn't keep protecting Spiderman for long, Tony has one month to come up with a plan to save the kid before Ross can assemble a team to find him and probably send him to the raft and using the same method that they did on Scarlet Witch.

Meanwhile, Peter is now reeling for the fact that his Aunt now knows that he's Spiderman and he's trying to figure it out a way to explain it.

"So, how does everything like this happen Pete?" May Parker asked. "Field Trip in Oscorp, somehow one of the genetically enhance Spider got loose and bit me. I've been trying to get used to my powers, but that's when Uncle Ben die and I couldn't save him. I decide to become Spiderman, saving people and protect the innocent" Peter Parker/Spiderman explained.

"Oh my god, what a heavy burden you are carrying?" May Parker asked. "I take it Tony Stark knows all of this" says May Parker. "Yeah, he figures it out and that's his reason when he first came to our house and my buddy Ned knows too" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Does Liz know?" May Parker asked.

"No but her dad does, he was the flying vulture guy that try to steal Avengers hardware yesterday" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "That's the reason why Liz move away?" May Parker asked. "Yeah, it's my fault that her father is in jailed and I regret that believe me Aunt May I do" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"I can't believe my nephew is carrying a huge burden" says May Parker. "Uncle Ben notices it before he dies?" May Parker asked. "Yes, I'm trying to honor his words" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Peter, you need to stop carrying the weight the world on your shoulders" says May Parker.

On the next day, Peter decides to run on the rooftop and Peter needs to clear his mind hoping everything will be normal but he will soon find out that the government has other plans for him.

By 10:00am, Peter was greeted by none other Tony Stark himself in the Iron Man suit and Peter is puzzled for moment on why Iron Man is suddenly here.

"Mr. Stark, I never thought to see you here" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "First off, call me Tony and Mr. Stark is my father. Second, I need to talk to you and come to the Tower right now" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Okay, I'll be there" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Therefore, Peter manage to swing to the tower since it is going to be sold sooner or later and Iron Man to inform him something about the Accords.

"Tony, is everything okay?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Not really, Ross just came by and I'm in a political pressure from him" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "So, what does he want this time?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"Want a Diet Coke?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Yeah sure" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Iron Man offers the soda to Spiderman which Spiderman quickly accept, Iron Man needs to fill Peter on the situation.

"Now to answer your question, I know I didn't exactly fill you in much when I asked you to come with me to Berlin" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"What do you mean?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "there's something going on that's… it's difficult. And you need to know the whole story before we can get into it" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"Well, all I know is that you said Cap was wrong even though he thinks he's right and you said that made Cap dangerous also you told to go for his legs" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Yeah, but strictly speaking in my opinion at least and that's true" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "The reason I asked you to come we were outnumbered and we need to bring in Cap to— "Sign the accords, but he refused like all that has happened in Vienna" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Do you…ah…know what the Accords are for?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "It was pretty vague on the news. You said…you told me that the accords were rules made by the United Nations to help keep the Avengers accountable" Peter Parker/Spiderman answered.

"Basically, the accords say we only get involved in a situation when a committee of people chosen by the United Nations says we can. That means we _must_ get involved when they say we must and _can't_ get involved when they say we can't" Tony Stark/Iron Man explained.

"I guess if it really keeps people safer… but what happens when you disagree with the committee?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "We have to trust that the committee knows better. Secretary of State Ross was in charge of the accords. I supported them along with Nat, Vision, and Rhodey. Steve…disagreed. Wanda, Clint, and Scott joined him soon after to help him protect his friend Bucky from the feds" Tony Stark/Iron Man explained.

"So, what happen to them after we capture them in Berlin?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "I mean I know that Cap and Barnes escape…but the others, what happen to them? Are they retired?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"It's more complicated than that, they broke the law and they're…I think the technical phrase is at large" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "At Large?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "They escaped from the raft maximum security prison so I think it's a proper term" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"They went to prison?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked as Iron Man nodded. "But if they did break the law…shouldn't they've be given a trial? I didn't see any trial on the news?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"They didn't get trial" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "How—I don't understand how they could… besides, there's no prison that could hold…what was her name? Wanda? I mean, I know that Falcon and that um, giant guy, their powers come from their tech, right? But Wanda's… she's like me. Her powers are part of her. She could break out of any prison" Peter Parker/Spiderman replied.

"Peter, Ross has been dealing with people like us for a long time. They have tech too, you know. There's a particular piece of tech that looks a little bit like a collar that was used for Scarlet Witch, and it actually cancels out some abilities" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"Wait a minute, they…collared…her?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Yes, she stood against the Accords" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"Wait… is that the reason Ross pressure you, Tony?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Peter… your activities in New York have been noted by Ross" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "What are you talking about?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"When we signed the accords, I thought they only applied to Avengers…it turns out that wasn't entirely accurate, Ross wants you to sign them" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "No, I'm not…I didn't agree to be an Avenger like a I told you that I'm not ready" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Ross doesn't care about that, kid. You're physically enhanced. The government can no longer tolerate that much power left unchecked" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Tony, but how will I keep saving people in New York if I have to ask permission every time I want to do something?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"Don't worry, we can work out the details with Ross" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Here, let me show you" says Happy Hogan.

Peter look at the computer screen, he painfully understanding and it consumed his features about the Accords.

"You want me to tell them who I am! You…I…I can't sign those accords as Spider-Man, can I?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Secret Identities aren't going to cut it here Peter, I'm going to do everything in my power to—

"I'm sorry Tony, I can't do this and I can't. What about May? If people find out I'm Spider-Man, she could get hurt…Please, Mr. Stark. Please. I can't lose her the same way I lose my uncle" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Peter, Ross told me that you have one-month ultimatum to sign the accords" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Or what? He'll put a collar on me and then toss me into prison?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "I don't think so" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Kid wait, let me— "I trusted you, now I see that no one can't be trusted" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Peter left Iron Man speechless, Iron Man knew that Peter wasn't going it to sign the Accords and he knew about the one month's ultimatum.

"So, what now boss?" Happy Hogan asked. "I have no other options left" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Therefore, Iron Man decides to return back to the Avengers compound to contact his old friend Captain America and Iron Man really cares for Spiderman.

[Talking on the phone] "Hello? Damn, I never thought you actually use this number" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Sam?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Hold, Cap will want to talk to you" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

"Tony, is that you?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Y-yeah, it's me Steve" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "It's good to hear your voice again, is everything alright?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "No…not exactly, I wouldn't be calling you if I haven't and honestly I'm out of options" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"What's going on, what do you need?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "It's about the kid" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "You need to be more specific" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "The kid from Berlin, Spider-Man" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "The one from Queens, what about him?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

"Ross wants him to sign the accords" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Why is that a problem? You still support the accords, don't you?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "The accords are for Avengers. The kid's not an Avenger" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Yeah Tony, but do you honestly expect Ross to let the kid skip along his merry way when this is over?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

"He's a kid, a kid who by the way just turned me down when I offered him a spot on the team because he believes he wasn't ready" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"The accords don't only say that we can't act without permission, they say we must act when it's deemed necessary by the committee. He won't have a choice to say no to the Avengers anymore…he'll get mixed up in whatever we're asked to do from now on. And, to top it all off, they won't let him sign the accords as 'Spider-Man.' He'll have to give up his identity" Tony Stark/Iron Man explained.

"Tony, this is the exact sort of thing that we're fighting against the accords" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "How can you not see that?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

"What I had to in order to protect everyone! I never…I didn't— "Okay, Tony. Look… I'll try to help. I just don't know how much I can do" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"You were against the accords from the beginning, I was hoping you might have some insight about how to get the kid out of this situation. I was wondering if I could use his age to try and buy some time for all of us" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"I don't know, Tony. He's old enough to legally sign a contract like the accords, so I think he'll be young enough— "Wait a minute, how old is the kid anyway?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Try me" says Steve Rogers/Captain America as Tony let out a sigh.

"He's…well—like I said on the young side, he's almost 16 years old" Tony Stark/Iron Man replied. "Jesus Tony, I can't believe you've brought a 15-year-old kid into this mess in the first place" Steve Rogers/Captain America protest.

"Look, he was already out doing his Spider-Man work before I got him involved" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "That doesn't make this okay…God, I thought he was at in his 20's—

"I know okay, I was desperate, I needed help to bring _you_ in but I screwed up, alright? But I don't want the kid to suffer for my mistakes. I need to protect him from Ross, there is a reason he wears a mask and that kid has an Aunt which is his only family left while his mom and dad along with his Uncle is killed" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked.

"He's just like Wanda, he experiences the loss of the loves one just as Wanda did?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Yes" Tony Stark/Iron Man replied. "How much time does the kid have?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

"One month to sign the Accords, if he doesn't and Ross is going to send a team to bring him in then put him in the raft" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Tony, Ross doesn't care how old he is plus we aren't really people to them are we? We're just weapons" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"I can't make him to reveal his identity. I can't force him to be part of the Avengers if he's not ready. The kid's been through a lot, I know I've been an idiot. But I can't do this to him" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "You really cared for him, do you?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Yeah, I'm just trying to take some responsibility. For example, I've been trying to make up for it since Sokovia" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"I know, you're doing what you think is right. That's all you can do but I think… I might have an idea" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Do you care to share?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Honestly, Tony the less you know about this the better. Try to stall Ross, I'm going to do what I can for the kid and I promise" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"I assume you told him to lay low for now?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "Yeah, we didn't get there far and he left without word" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "It went that badly...but I'll do what I can for old time sake" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Okay, just let me give you some advice. One, try not to hurt him or anything and lastly you need to convince the kid otherwise the hospital is going to be least of your worries" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Noted then" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

 **That's all.**

 **The next chapter, Steve will head out to Queens to interact with the kid from Queens to give him some options and hope.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dilemma and Hope

**Chapter 2 – Dilemma and Hope**

That night, Peter returns to his apartment to let his aunt know about the situation and Peter was wondering if he should be telling about the maximum-security prison.

"Hey sweetie, anything happening today?" May Parker asked. "No, I just went to see Mr. Stark a few hours ago" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "So, what does he want? Is everything okay?" May Parker.

Peter decides to grab the hot cocoa and take his aunt to have a seat with him on the couch, Peter to be honest with his Aunt and he will start from the beginning.

"Aunt May, do you remember the bombing in Vienna and the Sokovia Accords?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "You mean the one that has happened a few days ago, yes and it was all over the news" says May Parker.

"The Sokovia Accords was created to make the Avengers accountable, the Avengers will only act when the committee deems necessary" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Okay, but what does any of this have to do with you" May Parker asked.

"Ross and committee is notified about my activity as Spider-Man, they want me to sign the Accords but not as Spider-Man" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Wait, you're saying that you must sign the accords as Peter Parker?" May Parker asked.

Peter's aunt was shocked and she knew this is a serious situation.

"May, this is serious if I was forced to signed the Accords then the criminals that I put away will come after you and I can't do anything about it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Peter, this isn't about you or me and I should be the one protecting you not you protect me" says May Parker.

"I don't want to lose you the same way I lose Uncle Ben" says Peter Parker/Spiderman with a tear's. "Sweetie, you're not losing me and we'll figure something out but for now get some rest then tomorrow we'll discuss more about it tomorrow after school" says May Parker as Peter nodded.

"How long do you have until you have to sign the Accords?" May Parker asked. "One month, but I don't think I'm going to get that far out of this situation" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Get some rest, we'll about it tomorrow" says May Parker.

Peter was restless, Peter is now entering in uncharted waters and Peter knew that this isn't about picking sides anymore because either Peter sign the accords or ends up just like Wanda Maximoff. Peter immediately take a shower to clear his head, he still remembers the Staten Island Ferry Incident and Peter wonders if the Ferry haven't torn in half then Peter will never enter the situation.

Meanwhile at the abandon warehouse in Brooklyn, Steve Rogers have Natasha Romanoff to get profile on Spider-Man and also his identity.

"Here you go, the profile for Spider-Man's identity" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "So, what's this all about anyway?" Sam Wilson/Falcon cuts in. "Do you guys remember the Spider Kid from Berlin?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

"Yeah, punk" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Ross wants him to sign the Accords" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "That's a problem because— "For starters, that Spider Kid is Fifteen" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Fifteen what?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Fifteen years old" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "What?!" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked. "Jesus, you have to got to be kidding" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

"According to the file I have, he's been Spiderman for 6 months and I have to assume that he started when we were at Sokovia" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Iron Man give him some credit, seeing the fact that the kid saved our equipment from being stolen and sold in the black market" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"So, you're saying if this kid doesn't sign then Ross will send a team to arrest him then he'll end up just like me" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "He's like me, isn't he?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked.

Steve nodded, Steve still remembers the horror and suffering that Wanda have when she was collared plus it haunts her until today. Steve knew that this kid has suffer too much, he doesn't want Spider-Man to end up just like Wanda.

"So, what's the plan then?" Scott Lang/Ant-Man asked. "Well, I'm going to Queens to find him" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Well, how do you plan to find him if you don't know where he lives and the profile I gave you doesn't shows much because of family issue?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked.

"Well, there is only one way to find out and Spider-Man is watching the people plus saving them so I'll wait for him to make a move then interact with him" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Well, take this Police Radio just in case" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"Okay, how long does the kid have?" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked. "One month, but the kid already knows his ultimatum and I don't think he's going to lay low for now" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "I'll come too, no argument" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Fine, stay close" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

As Captain America and Scarlet Witch is getting the van the ready, Peter is still resuming his normal life and also being Spider-Man plus he's still figuring out how to handle the situation without revealing his identity because Peter knows that he can't lay low or give up being Spider-Man.

"Dude, you never look serious before" says Ned Leeds. "Yesterday, Tony Stark want to see me and told me that Ross is now aware about my activity as Spider-Man" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Wait, the Secretary of State Ross is now notified about you" says Ned Leeds.

"Yeah dude, Ross wants Spider-Man to sign the Accords" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "This is a problem why?" Ned Leeds asked. "Well for starters, I cannot sign the Accords as Spider-Man" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"You're saying the Government wants you to reveal your identity then sign the Accords" says Ned Leeds as Peter nodded. "Look, I'm not an Avengers and I'm not ready because I'm living a double life as Peter Parker and as Spider-Man" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Dude, does Tony Stark…wait, he told you about this" says Ned Leeds. "Yeah, he did told I have one month ultimatum to sign and if I don't sign then I'll end up in the raft prison and also end up like Scarlet Witch being collared" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Did you tell your Aunt?" Ned Leeds asked. "Half of it, but I haven't told her about the raft just yet and she is in enough pressure already" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Look, you can do this the same way with the guy with wingsuit" says Ned Leeds.

"This is different…why are you still sitting here with us?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "I thought you have friends" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Yeah, I just wanted to draw people when they're in crisis" says Michelle Jones as she shows the sketch of Peter and Ned.

"This is getting awkward and weird being with you" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Just pretend I'm not here, I'm observing you discreetly" says Michelle Jones. "I miss Liz" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

After school ended, Peter decides to take another visit to Mr. Delmar sandwich shop and it is believed that the shops now restored.

[Door opening] "Hey, Mr. Delmar" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "How are you feeling?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Been better, Mr. Parker and you've seen to be in good mood plus I take it you're not skipping school" says Mr. Delmar. "No, I'm trying to be wiser" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Well, like I said stay in school and I know you need the Sandwich number 5" says Mr. Delmar. "As you usual" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

However, Peter got his sandwich but as he exits the Deli and a woman wearing cap just walked pass him. The woman turns out to be Wanda Maximoff, Wanda immediately follow Peter but as Peter manage to cross the road and then disappear from Wanda's sight.

[Talking on the phone] "Steve, I just saw him but now I lost his visual" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "He has to be on the rooftop, meet up at my location" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Wanda meet up with Steve at the alleyway near the bank, both of them climb up the rooftop believing that Spider-Man will be up there and they saw Spider-Man standing at the Water Tower but disappear.

"Now, where should we look?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "I'm not sure, but I'm certain that he knows where we are" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "So, what now?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked.

Thanks to Spider-Man suit new capability, Peter can also enter Stealth mode and allowing him to blend in on the environment around him.

"You know, there is other way to meet people beside stalking" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Spider-Man…we didn't see you there" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "So, you're Peter Parker or should you be called Spider-Man?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

"Who are you guys?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "You don't remember us, we fought in Berlin" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Captain America and Scarlet Witch, no way and I'm such a huge fan" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Appreciate it, Peter" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"So, what do you guys want from me apart not letting me kick your butt again?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "We're here to help, Tony told us about your situation with Ross" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Whoa, wait a minute…you're working with him now" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"He cares about you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Yeah right" Peter Parker/Spiderman whispered.

Peter shots two webs on both Wanda and Steve's hand.

"Listen kid, it's true that Tony cares for you. Tony and I may have our differences, but we're still a family and families protect each other just as Tony is trying to protect you" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Cap, I'm sorry that I stole your shield and I didn't even know what you were fighting in Berlin. I just wanted to impress Mr. Stark, I don't agree on the Accords either" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"This isn't about picking sides anymore, I understand how important it is for to protect your identity and Tony told me that there is someone you're trying to protect" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"My aunt, she's the only family I have left and it's my job to protect her" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Well, the way I see it you have two reasonable courses of action here. One option is to sign the accords; unmask yourself, and stand with Tony and the other Avengers. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Tony would do everything in his power to keep your aunt safe" Steve Rogers/Captain America suggested.

"He might not be able to" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "No" Steve Rogers/Captain America whispered. "Your second option is to give up being Spider-Man, for now" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"No, I can't and this is who I am. I can't give this up. When you can do what I can… and bad things happen to people… they happen because of you. I was responsible for the death of someone who loved me once. I can't be responsible for any more people getting hurt or killed" Peter Parker/Spiderman protested.

"Are you leaning towards one of those options, Peter?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Both of these option are horrible, I feel like I'm being asked to stand back and watch people be hurt or to put my aunt in danger. Either way, I feel like I'm being ripped in half. I'm still out tonight doing my patrol because…I want to enjoy the last one month that I have to continue being Spider-Man" Peter Parker/Spiderman explained.

"I don't know what I will do when my one-month ultimatum is over" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Steve and Wanda knew that Peter won't let it go or stay quiet, but Steve want to kid to have hope that there is still a way.

"What if we could give you some hope for a third option?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "W-what, third option?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"Do you trust us?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked as Peter hesitated and nodded. "You got heart kid, I'll give you that and I want you trust me on this one" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "For starters, you can get us free from these webs of yours" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Peter sigh and took a scissor to cut the web on Steve and Wanda's hand.

"Second, here an address and you must come to this address tomorrow night by 9:00pm alone and unfollowed" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Peter took address against all of his sanity and then he leaves the rooftop.

Peter knows that he has at least one month to worry, Peter is facing a dilemma but Captain America offers him some hope and Peter was running out of options. Peter is aware of the situation believing it could a trap, but Peter has no other choice and if everything goes well then Peter can keep his identity but if it doesn't and Peter is going to need an alternative way.

Meanwhile, Steve and Wanda return back to their hideout in Brooklyn.

"Hey Steve, did it go well with the kid?" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked as Steve shook his head. "So, did you tell him to lay low?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "Doubtful, I doubt the kid will lay low but knowing that kid and I don't think he will lay low at this point" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Do you give some options to go with?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "Yeah" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Cap, kid this young won't actually ignore something like this and even if you did offer him a choice" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Look, I know Tony is asking a lot but this kid could give us a chance to get the Government off our backs" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Steve, we get it but the kid isn't dumb like any of us and he won't take things like this lightly" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Which is why, I'm bringing him here tomorrow" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Are you certain he's not going to tell Ross where we're hiding?" Scott Lang/Ant-Man asked. "Don't worry, I have faith that he won't" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"I guess I'm not going to be out voted, but there is no other choice" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

Therefore, the former Avengers that are now fugitive agree even though none of them is going to get out voted.

 **That's all.**

 **Next chapter, Peter will meet the former Avengers face to face and new bond friendship will be forge.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Refusal and Betrayal

**Chapter 3 – Refusal and Betrayal**

On the next day, Peter is now taking a break before he heads out to the address that Captain America gave him and Peter is aware it could be trap but Peter decides to go for it against all of his sanity.

Peter got up from and he finish showered, Peter is still figuring out what to do if his ultimatum is over and for now he must go to the address that Cap gave alone also unfollowed.

"So, sweetie, anything happen yesterday that you like to share?" May Parker asked. "No, just the fact that Captain America came to see on the bank rooftop" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"I see, what does the war hero from Brooklyn needed this time?" May Parker asked. "Captain America has been aware about my situation with Ross, he offers me two options to begin" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"What are those options anyway?" May Parker asked. "The first one is to sign the Accords with the Avengers, but it also means I have to give up my identity" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Option one is out, what's the second one?" May Parker asked.

"Give up being Spider-Man" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "But, you don't want to" says May Parker. "This is the life I chose, but Cap did give me a hope for a third option" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"What's that?" May Parker asked. "I have no idea, Cap only told me to meet him at the address he gave me tonight alone and unfollowed" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"I see, Peter you need to be honest with me and tell me what happen if you don't sign the Accords?" May Parker asked.

"The Government will toss me in the raft, I'll end up just like Wanda Maximoff being collared…I'm sorry I haven't told about this 2 days ago and I don't want to worried you because you've been enough pressure" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Peter, like I said I should be the one protecting you not the other way around" says May Parker. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried if this doesn't work out then I have to figure out an alternative way" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

After breakfast, Peter heads out to school and he need some time to think an alternative way to protecting his identity if Cap couldn't help.

Peter for the time being is focusing on his school, Peter has to meet Cap at the address in Brooklyn by 9:00pm alone and unfollowed. Meanwhile as Cap and his team is getting ready, they receive a shocking news from Sharon Carter.

[Talking on the phone] "Hello Sharon, I didn't expect you to call unless if it was short notice" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Likewise, Steve and I heard you are helping Stark's protégé Spider-Man" says Sharon Carter/Agent 13. "Yes, I know he's asking a lot but that kid could be our chance to get the government off our backs" says Steve

"Well, you better give the kid a last minute update because Ross just change his plan and that kid has 2 weeks from now" says Sharon Carter/Agent 13. "Thank you, Sharon you're the best and I wouldn't never have repaid you" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "For you, Steve anytime" says Sharon Carter/Agent 13.

Captain America ended the call, Steve knew that the kid isn't going to lay low at this point.

"So, who is it this time?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "Sharon, we might have a problem. Ross just change the kid's deadline, the kid has about 2 weeks from now" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Oh, that's just great and I don't think the kid is going to listen to this" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "We have to give him the new situation, the last thing we need right now is for him to leave in dishearten" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Or he could just sign the Accords" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Very funny, I like to see who is laughing when the kid tells Tony or Ross where we're hiding" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "So, when does the kid coming?" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked. "I'm expecting him to meet me at the alley in Brooklyn tonight, then I'll take him here" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Spider-Man doesn't know about it yet, but he will soon find out and Peter is not exactly dumb as any government would think. As Peter begin to put his upgraded suit that he hacked into his backpack, he is wondering if it's right to do and Peter knows if this doesn't work he has no other option but to fight alone.

"Peter, you've eaten so much and I take it that you are worried" says May Parker. "Yeah, but if things did work out then I shouldn't be worried but if it doesn't then I to fight alone without the Avengers help" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Remember honey, you need to stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders" says May Parker. "Yes May, love you" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Love you too" says May Parker.

Peter quickly finish his dinner and he need to head out to meet Cap, Peter is supposed to meet Cap at the alleyway in Brooklyn and he's wearing his upgraded suit but without the tracker.

Exactly at 9:00pm, Steve quickly appear out of the shadows with Wanda and Steve didn't think that Spider-Man could show up.

"Hey kid, I didn't think you come" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Yeah, I'm here…no one is following me and I've already remove the tracker in my suit" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Steve Rogers took out Hawkeye's tracker scanner and scan him, the scanning was clean that Peter has remove the tracker.

"Sorry, but we have to put a blindfold on you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "What about my mask?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Don't worry, we'll put the blindfold on your mask" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

A few minutes later, Peter is now blindfolded and taken into a van bound for the abandon warehouse in Brooklyn.

When Steve and Wanda return, both of them brought the kid into the warehouse and the former Avengers are now gathering when they saw Spider-Man entering their secret headquarters.

"Well, this is crazy and crazy enough for us to bring a kid into this mess" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "I think we should give him a chance, after all he did save our equipment from being sold in the black Market" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "We're not try to decapitate the kid?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked.

"No, we need to help him this time and this is our only chance" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Um…can I remove the blindfold now?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch as she removes the blindfold.

"Ah, you put blindfold on his mask?" Scott Lang/Ant-Man asked. "Sorry about that, like I said he has his reason for wearing a mask" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Peter, you can take off your mask because there is no one here beside us" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

Peter sigh and take off his mask, but when Peter take off his mask and everyone was surprise also shocked to see a young kid.

"So, you really are a 15-year-old kid" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "What…who told you that?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Tony told me" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Listen, I didn't know what you guys are fighting in Berlin and I didn't know about Accords. I shouldn't have gotten involved with something I didn't really understand, I was just trying to impress Mr. Stark" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "So, are you like a sophomore in High School?" Scott Lang/Ant-Man asked. "I'm actually be a junior year, next year" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Same thing, kid but it doesn't matter and we called you here because we want you to lay low. Stop doing the Spider-Man thing for now" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Spider-Man is who I am, I'm not giving up" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"We're not asking you to, but Ross just change his plan and you have 2 weeks to sign before he sends a team after you" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I got this information from one of my sources just today, it was a last-minute update" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Wait, you're telling me this now?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Look kid, you got heart and we heard that you save our equipment from being sold in the black market— "I was trying to grow up, I was a cocky idiot when I first came to Berlin but after Staten Island Ferry Incident and I tend not repeat that consequences" Peter Parker/Spiderman protested.

"I thought I was trying to prove myself to be an Avengers, but it turns out I was actually taking my humanity away from me piece by piece" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "I understand, but this is a different thing— "I guess I can see that no one can be trusted, you guys are nothing but bunch of cowards except you Wanda" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as Peter stood up and leave without a word.

The former Avengers couldn't bear to do any harm to the kid, Steve knows that Peter has suffer too much already.

"Well, that went well" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "We shouldn't let the kid leave" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "I'm sorry…but we already lie to the kid and now you want to decapitate the kid?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "No, that's what I meant" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

"Natasha is right, that kid has been through a lot and I don't think he'll stay quiet at this point" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Yeah, but…Wanda what do you think you're doing?" Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked as Clint notices she was grabbing her stuff. "I'm going back in there to look out for the kid, he's just like me and I'm not letting him suffer the same fate" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"No, we're not letting you go back into the city alone" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "It's better than going back into the raft and being collared again, I've already have a second chance and it time for me to give that kid a second chance" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch explained.

"I can argue with that, but you need to convince him that and don't start a fight" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Barton, give her the Police Radio" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"How are you certain that the kid won't kick your butt?" Scott Lang/Ant-Man asked. "Well, according to the file and the kid has a soft spot for women" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"Good enough for me" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Well, if you need backup let us know" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

Meanwhile, Peter Parker is now finishing his shower and pretend to act normal but on the inside Peter felt betrayed and Peter knew that no one can be trusted.

"Hey Pete, any new updates?" Ned Leeds texted. "No dude, Ross just change the deadline and I have just 2 weeks to sign" Peter Parker/Spiderman replied. "Did you contact Cap?" Ned Leeds texted. "I went to see him, but he couldn't help me and I'm own my own for now" Peter Parker/Spiderman replied.

"Dude, you need help and you can't fight the Accords alone" Ned Leeds texted. "I know…I fill you in tomorrow after school" Peter Parker/Spiderman replied. "Good luck, I'll see you tomorrow" Ned Leeds ended the texted.

Therefore, Peter went to sleep and hoping that he can figure out a plan to protect his identity even without the help of Captain America.

 **TBC**

 **The next chapter: Wanda will meet Peter at his apartment after school and new bond of friendship is forge.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Second Chances

**Chapter 4 – Second Chance**

On the next just after Peter finish his last day of school before summer break, now with summer break starting tomorrow and he can figure out a plan but Peter needs to inform Ned about it first.

"So, Captain America told you that you have two weeks instead of one month to sign" says Ned Leeds. "Yeah, but I feel betrayed dude and I have no else to trust except you" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Well, I'm your guy in the chair" says Ned Leeds.

"So, what are you going to do?" Ned Leeds asked. "I don't know, I need you to help me hack in Ross's computer and I help out with it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Dude, I've never actually done that yet and I can only hack satellites but for a D.O.D hardware like Ross's computer is going to take a stronger hardware" says Ned Leeds.

"Maybe you can search for his location, I need to know if he makes a move and I'll hack the rest" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Sure Pete, anonymously" says Ned Leeds. "

After talking to Ned, Peter got back to his apartment but Peter's Aunt is out shopping probably to buy grocery. As Peter took off his shoes, Peter suddenly realize that there is someone else is inside the house and Peter decides to investigate but his spider sense isn't going off.

"Hi, Peter remember me?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked with her arms raised as a surrender gesture. "Yeah, how did you get into my house?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Well, you're Aunt let me in a few minutes ago" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "So, what do you want?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"For starters, Cap and the Secret Avengers wants to apologize for lying to you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Look, I used to be a fan of you but now I can see you guys are not fit to become Earth's Mightiest Heroes" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"I don't blame you, I'm here just a friend and I still wanted to help you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "So, what do you say if we discuss this over dinner?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Fine, I guess I've got no other choice" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "See you tonight, Spidey" says Wanda Scarlet Witch.

Therefore, Wanda left Peter's house with a smile and Peter can somehow rest easy but hopefully this time Peter could feel hope to become Spider-Man. That night, Peter meet up with Wanda at the Thai Restaurant and Peter didn't have any other choice but to meet Wanda at the Thai Restaurant against all of his sanity.

"Hey Peter, so glad you can come and I can see you brought your suit with you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Well, I'm trying to be ready for anything" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "So, what exactly do you want to discuss?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "I want to help you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"You want to help me?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Yes, you and I are the same. We both suffer the loss of our love one, I read your file about what happen to your uncle and I'm sorry" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"Touché" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Let me help you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "So, does Cap knows you're doing this?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Apparently so, I've already got a second chance and now it's my turn to give you a second chance" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"Well, if you're keeping an eye on me and where exactly do you plan to stay?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Well, right next door to your house if that's okay" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Normally, I would reject you but I have a soft spot for girl so I've considered it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

After dinner, Peter and Wanda exit the restaurant but Wanda is trying to blend in and not attract unnecessary attention.

"Um…Wanda, is there a reason you're holding my hand?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "I need to blend in, I'm just trying to pretend to be your girlfriend" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "I'm going to regret this" Peter Parker/Spiderman whispered.

Peter and Wanda made it back to their own apartment, both of them are forming a new bond of friendship but perhaps it could be more than just a friendship.

"Thank you for walking me home, I was beginning to think that you would kick my butt" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "For you, I won't hurt you and like you said we're somehow alike" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Well, I guess we both could use some sleep" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Then, Wanda give Peter a kiss on the cheek and then Wanda enter her rented apartment as Peter enter his apartment.

On the next day, Tony is now aware that Ross just change the deadline for Peter and Peter has just less than 2 weeks to sign the Accords.

[Talking on the phone] "Tony, any updates on Spider-Man?" Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross asked. "Other than the fact that you just change his deadline, no and there is a reason he wears a mask because he was trying to protect his family" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "I don't care, secret identity will not cut his way out and I want result not empty promises" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross as he ended the call.

Then, the burner phone that Steve gave Tony begins to ring and Tony quickly answer it.

[Talking on the phone] "Steve, tell me you got some update?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked. "Well, the bad news is that the kid found out we told him about the change of deadline" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Yeah, that's just great so what's the good news?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked.

"Wanda is now with him, she's keeping an eye on the kid hopefully helping the kid anyway she can" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "That's good to know, if anyone who knows or can understand Spider-Man is Wanda" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "I'll try to do everything I can to get the kid out of this situation" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Okay, call me again if there's any updates" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Sure Tony, I'll see you around" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Tony sign and felt relief that Peter is going to be fine, but Tony as well has to come up with an alternative plan to get Spider-Man out of this situation because Ross is probably assembled a team right now to take down Spider-Man.

Back in Queens, Peter is now with his best friend Ned trying to hack in the satellite to know Ross's location.

"Peter, why exactly do you need me to hack a satellite camera?" Ned Leeds asked. "Well, I need to be ready because Ross just change my deadline and I need to know when and where Ross is assembling the team to take me down" Peter Parker/Spiderman explained. "You know that I usually say it before you do something, but I really don't think it's a good idea" says Ned Leeds.

"Come on dude, you're my guy in the chair and I need you" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "I hated it when you put that on me" says Ned Leeds. "So, you got the feeds?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Come on Pete, I have hack satellite camera since the eighth Grade so don't patronize me" says Ned Leeds as the hacking is success and anonymous.

"Whoa, nice dude" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Okay, it's seems that Ross are now at the field in Quantico, Virginia" says Ned Leeds. "Ross is assembling a team to take me down, he's probably have the tech to do so" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Well, you are going to need a jammer device to block it and an EMP device" Ned Leeds suggested. "Can you check their manifest?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

Ned immediately hack to the task database and found the manifest, the manifest shows light weapons, electrical guns, tranquilizer and even the same collar that was used when Wanda was inside the Raft.

"I can't believe it, Ross has the tech to take me down and he also has the collar that he used on Scarlet Witch" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "So, did it go well?" Ned Leeds asked. "Did what go well?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "You know, your date with Scarlet Witch?" Ned Leeds asked.

"First off, it wasn't a date and she just wanted to help. Second, it did go well for now but I think that Spiderman and Scarlet Witch can go along just fine. Finally, Wanda and I are just friends" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You keep telling yourself that dude" says Ned Leeds. "So, when is your next date?" Ned Leeds asked.

"Okay, I'm not discuss that" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Oh okay…Ross is monitoring the phone line between you and Mr. Stark" says Ned Leeds. "Oh, that's just great" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Ross is pressuring Mr. Stark" says Ned Leeds.

Then, Peter receive a call from an unknown number and when Peter answer that number it turns to be none other than Wanda Maximoff.

[Talking on the phone] "Hey Spidey, how are you holding up?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Good, you know I'm starting to think you and I are attracted to each other" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Listen, I take it that you just hack a military grade satellite" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"What…wait, how did you know that?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "I have my own sources, I'm certain you have already met my sources and she's the one with the cat suit" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"You mean the Black Widow, I couldn't have guess so what I can do for you?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Well, Cap is now heading for London soon and there is a transport carrying illegal weapon coming into Queens so since you know I'm here and I can't do this alone" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"Normally, I would reject it but for you and I guess have no other option plus I'm going to be one to see the information first" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Okay, I'll see you tonight" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Peter and Wanda both suffer the loss of their loves one, Wanda knew that Peter is someone she can relate too.

That night, Peter and Wanda meet up at the same exact spot where Peter first found out about the illegal alien weapons deal.

"Thanks for coming, I take it you remember this area" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Yes, this is where I encounter the gang members who sells alien guns" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Well, the same people that you encounter is now selling these alien weapon to HYDRA now" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"So, who else did you bring with you?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "What…I didn't bring anyone else" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Yes, you did and you brought two professional assassins with you including Falcon" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"How did you…oh, you can sense them right?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Yes, I can tell that Black Widow and Hawkeye is sharpening their arrows and knife while Falcon is waiting behind the bushes to shoot me for a rematch" Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Then, Black Widow along with Falcon and Hawkeye come out of the bushes with a surrender gesture.

"You know, the last thing I remember you were so eager to prove to Iron Man that you can become an Avengers but now you're trying to be the city's protector" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Yes, I'm trying to atone for my greatest consequence during the Staten Island Ferry Incident to grow up and move on" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"You know, I would normally just put a tranquilizer on you but since you save our gear from being sold on the black Market and I'll let it pass this time" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "I still think you an annoying little bastard, but thanks anyway" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

By 8:30pm, the truck immediately arrive underneath the bridge also near the River and it was the same white pickup truck that supplied the alien weapons.

"Kid, tell me if you know these guys because we don't have a facial recognition" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "The fat one is Phineas Mason, the guy in the yellow shirt is Herman Schultz calling himself the Shocker" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "I take it that these guys used to work with the Flying Vulture Guy who are now in prison" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

"Yes, but they did have to move every of their weapons when they found out that their boss is now in prison" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Heads up, there is the HYDRA convoy approaching" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

There are about 4 vehicles coming to the rendezvous point, the former Avengers or Secret Avengers along with Spiderman took position to begin the assault.

By 9:00pm, the former Avengers and Spiderman immediately assault the arms dealer but the Secret Avengers are surprise believing that Spiderman is not the same eager superhero they've met.

"Nat, I take it back and you're right the kid has change a lot" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Told you so" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

Eventually, the assault was over and the gang members flee but the Secret Avengers and Spider-Man took what they need before returning back into Queens.

"That's was a nice move out there, kid" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Thanks, but all of us should take the credit" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Nah, you take it…I mean, it is your home" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Thank you, now I need head back and get some rest" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"See you around, take care of yourself" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "You too, but tell Ant-Man I'm not apologizing the slip that I gave him in Germany because he deserve it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Likewise, Spidey and goodnight" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

Peter got back to his apartment with Wanda, there hasn't a been a single government chatter happening but Peter knew that Ross is preparing a team to take him down and it's only the matter of time before Ross's team could be in his home.

 **That's all.**

 **On the next chapter, Peter will soon find out that Ross is already have his team ready but waiting for orders and Peter along with Wanda will have no choice but to fight their way out of the Government entanglement.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hero or Fugitive, Part 1

**Chapter 5 – Hero or Fugitive, Part 1**

Just one week after the arms dealer mission, Peter is now resting easy since he has just one more week left before Ross send a strike team to come barging on Peter's doorstep to arrest him or worse kill him. Peter wanted to protect the people, Peter never asked for any of it but there no other option and Peter's faith in his family has kept alive all these years.

"Hey sweetie, still haven't figure it out an alternative plan yet?" May Parker asked. "No, for now I can only put my hope to Captain America that I can get out of this mess" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Peter, you still have the Avengers that you look up to and the Avengers still needs you even though you turn down the invitation" says May Parker. "Thank you, I just wish the incident in Lagos can be avoided and the Accords never existed" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "We can't change what has been done" says May Parker.

"I just don't want you to be killed in the crossfire" says Peter Parker/Spider-Man. "Sweetie, whatever happens and we will face it together" says May Parker.

Peter did take several of the alien tech that he took from the Vulture's gang, Peter decides to create his own jamming device and an electrical Magnetic Pulse from the salvage alien tech. The EMP device can be so powerful to blackout or disable any communication, but the jamming device that Peter is inventing could prove useful to jammed any equipment.

Peter did get a good look on the equipment manifest that Ross's team have in their arsenal, Peter is trying to figure out a way to avoid them but there is a possibility that Peter must go underground.

Ross doesn't even care about who Spider-Man is whether Spider-Man is kid or not, Ross only care about National Security and the Accords.

Peter is getting ready in case Ross decides to get to him before the deadline, Peter is visiting Wanda's apartment and Wanda was glad to see him.

"Good morning, Peter" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Good morning, nice clothes" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Thank you, I'm trying to blend in and act like an ordinary civilian" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"So, do you want go out for breakfast?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Yeah, I would love to" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Peter and Wanda went to Mr. Delmar's Deli to buy some sandwich, Mr. Delmar is now accepting Peter as his regular customer.

"Mr. Parker, it seems you have become my favorite customer" says Mr. Delmar. "Thank you, Mr. Delmar" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "So, who's your new girl?" Mr. Delmar asked. "Oh…she's the girl next door, this is Wanda" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Hi, Wanda and I've just moved here from Europe" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"Europe…Austria or Germany?" Mr. Delmar asked. "Um…Luxemburg to be precise" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Beautiful place, but staying in New York is peaceful for anyone including you" says Mr. Delmar.

"You could say that" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "So, since Mr. Parker choosing number 5 sandwich and which one do you want Miss?" Mr. Delmar asked. "Same one as Mr. Parker is having" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Therefore, Wanda and Peter left the deli to eat at the rooftop plus both Peter and Wanda decides to share their experience.

"So, tell me how do you got your powers?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "6 months before Iron Man found me, I went to a field trip in OsCorp and my class was shown about 200 enhance animals and insect. When my class got to the insect section, one of the enhance Spider somehow got loose and bit me. It took several hours for the power to enter my body, I thought I was going to die but I didn't and I receive my new great power" Peter Parker/Spiderman explained.

"It must be amazing to have powers like super strength, flexibility, super sense and enhance healing" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Yes, but I haven't figure out what to do with my powers yet that is until my uncle was murder in the street corner and I couldn't save him. So, after my uncle's funeral and I decide to put on a costume then a mask to help people even if these people don't know it" Peter Parker/Spiderman explained.

"You know, you remind me of myself when I was young and you're just like me. I've been trying to find someone I can relate to, seeing you here and working side by side with you has given me a second chance and hope" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "I guess you and I have something in common, I'll be honest with you and I didn't know that they collared you" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"It's okay, I'm trying to get over the nightmare I have when I was collared but seeing you and I have finally ready to let it go. We will help you Peter, just believe in us as you did when you were a kid" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"Perhaps you're right" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Oh, Cap said you should take the Avengers invitation because someone like you could keep the team honest and unite once again" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "I'll think about that" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

As Peter and Wanda return back to the apartment, Aunt May decides that Peter and Wanda should take a trip probably to France or Germany.

"Wait a minute, you want me to go on trip to Europe and leave you here alone?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Peter sweetie, you are growing up and you shouldn't worry about me plus you need a break for a few days plus bring Wanda with you" says May Parker as she kisses Peter's forehead. "Okay, but you need to be careful and I don't want to lose you again" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

After that, Peter doesn't want to argue but Peter is somehow worried about his Aunt so Peter's only option will be Tony Stark.

[Talking on the phone] "Peter, I was hoping you call me and I haven't heard from you since our last encounter" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Yeah I know, look my Aunt wants me to go on a vacation with Wanda and you know I can't leave her here alone" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You want me to keep an eye on your Aunt?" Tony Stark/Iron Man asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I left you like that but Tony you should know that I've never agree on any of it but I only wanted to help people" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Hey kid, it's okay and I will do my part also I will protect your aunt" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Thank you, Tony" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Anytime kid, call me again if it's over" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Peter is now getting hope but he knew that Ross is never to accept this, Ross is going to find Spider-Man before the deadline and Peter is going to be ready for it.

Meanwhile, Ross and his team is now ready take down Spider-Man but they'll move out once they have an identification.

"Mr. Secretary, I believe I've got an ID on Spider-Man" says Secretary Ross's Assistant as she handed the file. "No wonder Stark couldn't give him in, he's a kid just like Wanda and Spider-Man is going to end up like Wanda" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "When shall I inform the strike team?" Secretary Ross's Assistant asked.

"Get me his location, the strike team will move out on the eve of his deadline" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "Yes sir" says Secretary Ross's Assistant.

However, Ross didn't know that Natasha and Sharon is working undercover meaning they can find them also discovering the strike team giving Spider-Man a chance.

Back in the airport of New York City, Peter and Wanda is now at the airport preparing to head for Madrid in Spain.

"Peter, Cap just texted me and Ross has just ready his strike team plus he knows your identity and Ross is not going to let this go" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Oh shit, you've got to be kidding me…anything else?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Black Widow has infiltrate the compound and she believe to have found a way out of this" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"I have to put my trust on the Avengers" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "The Avengers will be right beside you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch as she holds her hand.

Therefore, Peter and Wanda are now on the plane heading for Spain to city of Madrid. New York City could be safe without Spider-Man for a few days, Peter needs to enjoy the last few days before his deadline.

Peter and Wanda aboard the plane and the plane arrive at Madrid by 10:00pm local time, the pair immediately went to check in to the hotel to get some rest since tomorrow it should be the eve of Peter's deadline.

"You know before we sleep, can I see it?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "See what?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked in confusion. "Your abs, I need to know if the spider bite did change your body and giving you abs" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Peter doesn't want to argue but Peter took off his shirt, Wanda was surprise that a 15-year-old kid has abs like a grown-up man.

"I take it you are shocked" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Surprise and Shocked, but what's interesting to me is for me to kiss you" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Peter and Wanda kiss also sleeping together for the first time, Wanda knew she found someone she can relate and Peter just like Wanda so Wanda is going to give Peter a chance.

Meanwhile, Ross's strike is already arriving at Madrid and ready to arrest Spider-Man before the deadline.

On the next morning and eve of Peter's deadline, Peter and Wanda woke up in a peaceful morning.

"Morning, web head" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Okay, you're not calling me that" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Come on, sleepy head and let's wake up" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Peter and Wanda woke up to leave the hotel to get breakfast, Peter and Wanda did brought their own suit just in case of an emergency. Peter and Wanda exit the hotel to eat breakfast first, but Peter's Spider Sense is start to triggered and Peter knows that the strike team is following him and Wanda.

"Peter, Cap was already informed about this and he says that if things didn't go well then we must make our way out of the city to the rendezvous point" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Alright, I just hope that my aunt is safe with Iron Man for now" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "She will be safe" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Just after Peter and Wanda finish their breakfast, Peter's Spider Sense begins to triggers so loud that Peter can hear the Government Strike Team approaching closer and it also means that one of the Strike Team is aiming down at Peter.

"Peter, is your sense is triggering?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "Yes, the Government Strike Team is closing in and I don't think they know that you're with me but there is a chance that Ross already knew you would be with me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Let slip away into the crowd at the marketplace" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Peter sense about 5 Government Strike members are following them, Peter and Wanda slip into the crowd at the marketplace but the Government Strike is already following them without giving up.

"Those Government agents won't give up" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Yeah, maybe we can lose them if we can exit through the fire escape on the East Wing" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Team 1, I got eyes on target" says Government Strike Members #2.

Then, Peter and Wanda head for the fire escape probably to lose the Government Agents following them or ambushing them. The 5 Government Agents got to the fire escape, but Peter and Wanda immediately ambush the 5-strike team that was following them.

"Nice work, I wish I have a suit like that" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch as Peter chuckled. "Come on, let's get out of here" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Peter and Wanda exit the marketplace, but the Strike Team that was on the vehicle got to their location and both of them begin to sprint. Peter and Wanda run into the streets as the Government Strike team open fire, Peter and Wanda try to evade the bullets including tranquilizer.

Peter and Wanda try to make their way Northward, the Government Strike team is still chasing Peter and Wanda but one of the strike team is holding a sniper rifle and aiming at Wanda also ready to shoot.

As Peter and Wanda got to the trainyard, Peter sense the Government Sniper has just pull the trigger and the bullet was about to hit Wanda. However, Peter push Wanda out of the way and the bullet hit Peter on the ribs forcing Peter to fell unconscious.

[Thud] "Peter!" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch shouted.

Then, Wanda immediately grab Peter as Peter was bleeding out and both of them try to escape but luckily Agent Sharon Carter and Maria Hill a former S.H.I.E.L.D Agent found them just in time.

"Come on, get in right now" Sharon Carter/Agent 13 ordered. "Help me out, he's bleeding" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Wanda and Peter enters the Van, the pair manages to escape the Government Strike Team and now heading back to New York City along with their luggage and passport.

 **TBC**

 **The next chapter: Peter and Wanda return back to Brooklyn for Peter to get medical treatment. Could Peter's act of heroism and courage be enough to bring the Avengers back together again in the future.**

 **Stay Tuned and Find out.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hero or Fugitive, Part 2

**Chapter 6 – Hero or Fugitive, Part 2**

Just 24 hours after Peter's deadline, Peter and Wanda manages to escape from being capture and return to the Secret Avengers hideout in the abandon warehouse in Brooklyn plus Wanda explained everything that happen.

"Ross has gone too far…I mean the kid may be annoying and menace, but he's still a kid" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "The kid wanted the Government to focus on him not his Aunt" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Stark is on his way here, I told him what happen like you said" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"The kid has sacrifice and suffer so much for his family, for all of us and for his home. I believe this kid could help us bring the Avengers back together to the way it should be" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "The kid reminds me of my daughter, I would do anything for her" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man. "We all do, Tic-Tac" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

Then, Tony Stark arrive along with Peter's Aunt and Ned Leeds plus Cap was the first to introduce himself to Peter's Aunt.

"You're Steve Rogers aka Captain America, the one that dropped a thousand pounds metal on my nephew" says May Parker. "Yes ma'am, I've honestly didn't know he was kid behind the mask" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "It's fine, my nephew was inspired by you and the Avengers plus he looks up to you" says May Parker.

"Well, this job…we tried to save as many people as we can but that doesn't mean everyone and we don't give up neither does your nephew" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "My nephew never wanted any of it, but when his uncle got killed and it change him to become the honest person anyone could have" May Parker explained.

"So, who's the fat one?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "I'm Spiderman's guy in the chair, I help him hacked anything" says Ned Leeds. "Like you hack satellite cameras when you were in the eighth grade?" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow asked. "How did you…you know what forget it, you're the Black Widow and you know everything" says Ned Leeds.

Natasha smiles while the others rolled their eyes, May Parker went to see his nephew who is still asleep and Tony let her in first.

"Tony, I just wanted to say— "Forget it Steve, like you said you wish we all could agree on the Accords but the kid's act of heroism and courage could be enough to bring the Avengers back together again" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Like old times, old friend" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

By 1:00am, Peter woke up and Peter knew that he is now back at the Secret Avengers Headquarters in Brooklyn. Peter was dress in a white uniform that most hospital patient wears, Peter exit the room to find that Black Widow, Ned Leeds and Scarlet Witch is at the table.

"Good evening, Peter" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Welcome back, web head" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Okay, you're not calling me that" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Come on, it's catchy" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow as Peter sigh. "Ned, what are you doing here?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"Well, I come here with your Aunt and the Black Widow knows that I'm your guy in the chair" says Ned Leeds. "You…you know forget it, where is everybody?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Oh, your aunt brought you some clothes. Tony went to see Ross, it seems the situation has just reach its boiling point and the rest went to see their family" Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow explained.

"Okay, I need a shower" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Catch" says Steve Rogers/Captain America as he throws the towel at Peter.

Therefore, Peter went to get a shower and when Peter is taking the shower then Peter can still remember the Staten Island Ferry Incident in his head since it was Peter's greatest consequence he has felt.

After the showers, Peter was summoned by Captain America and Cap was angry at first but amazed because Peter did the impossible and Peter didn't just give himself hope but Peter give the Avengers hope and a chance to reassembled once again even against the Government.

"Thank you, Peter for saving one of my teams and I owe you. I would probably scold you for that reckless act, but I can't because you act of heroism and courage has given the Avengers a chance to reassembled in the future. You took a bullet without even hesitate, but when you grow up and you're going to be the best out of all of us" Steve Rogers/Captain America explained. "Thank you, I didn't do this for fame and I just did what need to be done" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Which is why you should take the Avengers Invitation, someone like you could keep us honest" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Thank you" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Come on, let's go join the others" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Peter and Cap join the others for a briefing, Natasha just found a classified file that shows the former Avengers in the raft Prison but it wasn't even release to the media or the public.

"It's turns out that this recent tech was not suggested by anyone in the government not even Iron Man" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Ross doesn't care if I'm a kid or not, it's all for the public safety" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Correct, but we still hard evidence to support it" Sharon Carter/Agent 13 suggested.

"I did manage to look into the drive that Black Widow gave me and found a location, the evidence that we're looking for should be in Portland in Oregon" says Ned Leeds. "I'll take Scott— "I believe Spiderman should take this one, I'm sure he can sneak into any compound without being detected" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Yes, I can but it wouldn't hurt to bring a team" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Okay, you can take Falcon, Wanda and Ant-Man" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Therefore, Peter suit up to head for Portland in Oregon but Peter is not aware that he will soon reunite with his ex-girlfriend Liz Toomes.

As Peter along with Falcon, Scarlet Witch and Ant-Man arrive at Oregon in their civilian clothes, the four of them found the building and entering it but disguise as tourist probably arriving for a tour.

The guards on the entrance are not suspicious even though there is no description of Spider-Man's identity being release yet, Peter and Wanda went ahead first while Falcon and Ant-Man must secure the surveillance room.

However, as Peter and Wanda has just sneak into the lower level, they found an information desk in front of the archive room with one employee waiting but Peter suddenly realize that the employee is his ex-girlfriend.

"What…what it is?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "That employee on that desk, she's my ex-girlfriend" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You mean the daughter to the flying vulture guy?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "It's was my fault she is here, she won't forgive me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Well, I believe your ex-girlfriend is going to the ladies' room and come on" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Then, Wanda and Peter immediately enter the Archive room but they didn't know that Liz is already in the archive room.

"Okay, that was a close one" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

[Gun cocking] "Who are you?" Liz Toomes asked as Peter reveal himself. "Liz, please don't shoot me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as he reveals himself "Peter, what are you doing here?" Liz Toomes asked. "I can explain— "You got 10 minutes to explain before I sound the alarm" says Liz Toomes.

Peter unzipped his jacket to show Liz the Spiderman suit, Liz now realize that she has a crush on the same person not two different people.

"Oh my god, you're Spiderman…I…I thought I was having a crush on Spiderman then you. It turns out I was having a crush on the same person" says Liz Toomes. "Yes, this is Wanda Maximoff" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Hi" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"Okay, now what are you doing exactly?" Liz Toomes asked. "We need the information, we believe Ross has made an unsanctioned act 2 days ago" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "You mean the manhunt of Spiderman, I'm protecting it" says Liz Toomes.

"Liz, I'm really sorry that it's my fault your dad is in jail but please this is my chance to make it up to you and probably end the Sokovia Accords or detain them as long as possible" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

[Liz sigh] "Peter, I understand now and yes I feel lied plus betrayed but I can't stay mad at you" says Liz Toomes.

So, Liz immediately give the folder file and both of them immediately exit the room undetected but luckily there is no one around.

"Until next time, Peter" Liz Toomes whispered.

After that, Peter and Wanda meet up with Falcon and Ant-Man at the parking lot only to found by Everett Ross.

"Stop where you are!" Everett Ross shouted with his pistol on his hand. "You again" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Now come quietly or we will open fire" says Everett Ross. "No, we're not going back to our cages" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"You should have sign the Accords when you had the chance and save us the trouble" says Everett Ross. "I may not know about the contents of the Accords at first, but now I see it and you shoot me then you're not going to protect the public because they'll see you as a murderer" Peter Parker/Spiderman explained.

"For the sake of national security" says Everett Ross. "I don't think so…Karen, activate web grenade" says Peter Parker/Spiderman to his AI.

Ross and his was immediately web on the wall, Peter along with Wanda, Wilson and Lang immediately escape to return back to Brooklyn plus they did dodge a bullet over there.

Captain America was impressed that the four of them got back here alive, but then they receive some shocking news.

"Good work out there, but there is some shocking news. Ross just told the President that Spiderman is now a threat to national security, Ross did tell the President that you allied yourself with the Rogue Avengers and now an arrest warrant has been release for all of us" Steve Rogers/Captain America explained.

"They got an APB on us, we don't stand a chance" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "No, but we have hard evidence and we should take the opportunity" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man. "No, we're going to give Ross the last he'll expect" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Peter decides it's to take matters into his own hand, Peter immediately explain how his plan will be.

"Now, here's my plan. We need to give these information to the President, but if Ross is expecting us then we will do it the same way you did in Leipzig" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Ross has every task force and local Police looking for us, we're going to need help" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

"I'm sure Tony will be there" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "I need to be there; you guys are going to come with me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "We got no other choice, we will be right behind you" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

Therefore, the Avengers now reassembled must now head for D.C to give the information to the President but Ross is expecting them so Peter did come up with the full proof plan and it is the same way Captain America did during Leipzig.

 **That's all.**

 **The next chapter: Peter will use the same tactic that Captain America used during the Leipzig Airport Incident. Will it be enough to bypass Secretary Ross's task force? Spiderman's final gamble will be put into the ultimate test, it will determine his fate as either a hero or a menace.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Final Gamble, Part 1

**Chapter 7 – Final Gamble, Part 1**

As the Avengers and Spiderman suit up, Ned found out that the Government Strike Team is now with his Aunt and his Principle at the Midtown Science School.

"Pete, we got a problem…Ross has just send the task force to put custody on your aunt at our school" says Ned Leeds. "Ross is never going to give up on this" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Neither are you, remember we're right behind you" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Peter knows that he needs to rescue his Aunt before doing this, Peter doesn't want anyone to suffer his fate especially his Aunt and Peter will do anything to protect her so Peter along with the Secret Avengers heads for Queens.

Peter must not let any of his school mate knows that he's Spiderman except MJ, Michelle Jones or MJ for short is somehow observant to mostly Peter and there is one obvious chance that MJ already knows that Peter is Spiderman.

MJ didn't know what was going on so she decides to sneak out to investigate, but MJ found herself by one of the strike team.

"Hold it right there" says Government Strike Team #1. "I was just leaving" says Michelle Jones.

Peter immediately jumps in to subdue the Strike Team, Peter use his web grenade to web all five of the members and save MJ from being shot.

"Are you okay?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "I guess I owe you again for saving my friends and now me" says Michelle Jones. "Do you where is May Parker?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Principal office" says Michelle Jones.

"Thanks, I'll— "Thank you, good luck Peter" says Michelle Jones with a kiss on the cheek. "Oh shit" says Peter Parker/Spiderman as Michelle left.

Peter immediately shift his focus on his Aunt, Peter enters the school as Spiderman and the Government Strike Team is waiting for him along with Everett Ross.

"No wonder you're hard to find, you've been sticking in one city every time" says Everett Ross as one of his team points a gun on May Parker. "Listen, let her go and I'll come with you because she has nothing to do with any of it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Let her go and restrain him" says Everett Ross.

As one of the Government Strike team try to put the collar on Peter, but one of the government strike member hands glows red and fell backward.

"What the— [Peter kicking] "Do you really think I've come here without a plan?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

Spiderman and the Secret Avengers fend off the Government Agents, Everett Ross and his Strike Team retreat out of the school.

"So, this is your school?" Scott Lang/Ant-Man asked. "Yeah, it's not much but it's still the best one out of any high school" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Man, I miss High School" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "You and me both" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

"Come on, let's get out of here before all of us ends up in jail" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Then, Peter and the Secret Avengers return back to their hideout for a job well done but the battle isn't over just yet.

Meanwhile, Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross is under enormous pressure since he failed to bring in Spiderman and Ross is refusing the admit defeat.

"What do you think you're doing Ross?" Vice President asked. "Trying to catch Spiderman and have him sign the accords" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "Failed every time, he is an arachnid and blending in is one of the ability of that insect" says Vice President. "He's a dangerous to the public" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross.

"Really, because the President of the United States just got kidnapped by Helmut Zemo and you can choose to continue you're relentless pursue or save the President" says Vice President.

However, Ross immediately focus his attention on arresting Spiderman and Steve Rogers plus Spiderman will soon make a decision that will determine his fate.

Meanwhile, the Secret Avengers are taking a break and Peter knew that Ross is not giving up plus Peter need an opportunity to show the world that the Avengers and himself deserve a second chance.

"Damn, for a 15-year-old and you're pretty tough" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Thanks, I get that a lot" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "I take it you've been in a fight before" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Yes, but it's complicated" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"We like to hear it sometimes" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Well, word of advice and people don't usually talk in a fight unless you want your enemy to be intimidated" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Duly noted" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

After the training, the team is immediately summon for a briefing and this time Tony Stark is present to be the one to give the news.

"Well, I got good news and bad news" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Good news first then bad news" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "The Good news is that Ross is being humiliated by you guys and Spiderman" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Okay, what's the bad news?" Scott Lang/Ant-Man asked.

"The President of the United States have been kidnapped by Helmut Zemo" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "You mean the crazy lunatic guy that started all of this?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"Yup, the one and only. It seems that Ross is going to use this kidnapping as an excuse to continue the pursue, but he doesn't know that the President have nuclear launch codes and Zemo intends to use it to incinerate the Eastern Seaboard" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "We're facing two opposition, we can't fight both" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

"Tony, where is the President now?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "I've manage to have my AI hacked the government satellite, the President is on board a freighter ship near the Statue of Liberty and Zemo hasn't made any demands yet" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"How about we let Spiderman decides?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "We need the President to be one to see the evidence, if saving the President could get me back my life and get you guys a second chance then we should go for it" Peter Parker/Spiderman explained.

"Alright, I'll get War Machine and Vision to help out" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "We'll meet up at the pier" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "It's good to have you back, Steve" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Just like old times" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Well, I have to go see my Aunt first" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

As Peter begin to grab his back to head back to his home, Peter knew that Wanda couldn't let him go alone.

"Do you want to come with me?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "You're actually asking me this?" Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch asked. "After all that has happened, I could use some company" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Wanda has no objection but follow Peter back to his apartment, things are quiet now in Queens and there is no government agent coming for him but Peter needs to see his Aunt first.

"Hey sweetie, you look great after being asleep from a bullet wound" says May Parker. "Yeah, I just wanted to see you before heading to the Statue of Liberty tomorrow" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "The President has been kidnap, your nephew thought it will be best to see you first" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Therefore, Wanda went to the kitchen to give Peter and his aunt some room to talk things through.

"Aunt May, I know that this next one could endanger my life but if I can save the President then I can come home and also give the Avengers a second chance" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "I guess I can't stop you, but Peter you must remember everything that Uncle Ben has teach you and the best way out is forgiveness not vengeance" says May Parker.

"Thank you, Aunt May and I will be back before you know it" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Be careful sweetie, I'll see back home" says May Parker as she wrapped her arms around Peter as a warm hug.

After Peter meet his Aunt for probably the last time, Peter and Wanda return back to the secret Avengers Hideout to get some rest because by tomorrow or so it will be the last time they see each other.

Peter believe that if this rescue mission works then Peter can get his life back, even so the Avengers could get government off their backs.

On the next day, the Secret Avengers and Spiderman enter the Van to head for the Pier to meet with Iron Man, War Machine and Vision.

The Secret Avengers and Spiderman need to rescue the President, if the mission is successful then Peter can get his life back and the Avengers can get a second chance.

"Hey Tin Man, nice to see you're still here" says Clint Barton/Hawkeye. "Very funny, Legolas" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Look, normally I would disagree on this but after hearing what happen in Madrid and I got no other choice" says James Rhodes/War Machine. "Peter, I see you have already recover" says Vision.

"Thanks Vision, I didn't want this but now I'm going to prove to the world that Avengers can get a second chance" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Good to know, let's go and this time together" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Suddenly, Ross and Strike Team found them before the Secret Avengers could enter their stealth boat.

"Hold it right there, you're not going to get away this time" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "For god sake Ross, the President of the United States is in danger" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Maybe, but the President is not your concern anymore" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "Okay, that's enough" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Peter webs the Pistol and took it away from Ross's hand, Peter also webs Ross on the wall of the Black Sedan and the Strike Team didn't make a single move as they know they couldn't stand a chance.

"Come on, kill me and let the world see you as a monster" Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross demanded. "No, I don't kill people and you are a coward so I'll let you live but don't even think of using a collar to torture a human being or you will also witness the torture of your own weapons" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

After that, the Avengers and Secret Avengers enter the stealth submarine to head for freighter ship to rescue the President.

"We're going to be okay, Spiderman believes in us and we must believe in him" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "Just like old times, Avengers" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Meanwhile, Helmut Zemo is now hearing that the Avengers are coming for him with Spiderman's help but Helmut Zemo has a secret weapon and it is a powerful bomb that can probably incinerate an entire city in a single explosion.

"Herr Zemo, the Avengers are coming for us" says HYDRA Agent #1. "Let them come, it is time we greet our adversary" says Helmut Zemo.

Therefore, the HYDRA Agent protecting the Freighter Ship has 200 men and a secret weapon to be used on the United States soil.

Helmut Zemo is not going to give up just yet, but Spiderman will be the one to face him and give the Avengers a second chance.

 **TBC**

 **The next chapter: Spiderman will confront Helmut** **Zemo** **and a nasty surprise is in store for the Heroes. This is going to be Spiderman's final effort to give the Avengers a second chance before it's too late.**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Final Gamble, Part 2

**Chapter 8 – Final Gamble, Part 2**

Just after the Secret Avengers confrontation with Secretary Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross, the Avengers and Secret Avengers including Spiderman is now arriving at the HYDRA Freighter Ship to rescue the President of United States.

The Secret Avengers will lead this time, Spiderman and Captain America will be the one to take the lead since it is their home.

"Okay, our job is to rescue the President but we need to be ready for any surprise. Spiderman will take Wanda, Wilson and Lang to find the President and Zemo while I will take the rest of the team to scout the ship for any hostages or explosive" Steve Rogers/Captain America explained. "Understand?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked as everyone nodded.

"Good, now everyone of us have a paid a terrible price and suffered a consequence but this is our only chance" says Steve Rogers/Captain America. "All for one and One for all" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Since there is no objection, let's get it done and rendezvous at the top deck" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Then, the team split up to head for their location and main objective is to rescue the President of United States also to capture Helmut Zemo. The Secret Avengers are aware that Zemo knows they're coming, but Spiderman isn't going to let HYDRA stop him from giving the Avengers a second chance.

Peter along with Wanda, Wilson and Lang made their way towards the President location, the area is on the second floor probably the armory and the team sneak into the area but Peter knows that a nasty surprise is waiting for them.

The team enter the area from the storage room, the team enter the armory without any opposition and if there is any opposition then they quietly take it down.

"Well, that was an easy job" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man. "Yes…wait, something is coming towards" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

The four team members of the Secret Avengers saw the Iron Monger, Peter was the first one to notice and react quickly to grab his team out of the way.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "That's the Iron Monger suit, I believe this is Iron Man first suit" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "I suppose you know the weakness of that suit" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Yes, but it has to be on the inside and Ant-Man has to be the one" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Okay, Tic-Tac and I guess we're counting on you" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

As Ant-Man went to disable the Iron Monger, Peter then realize he isn't the only one engaging the Iron Monger.

[Talking over the coms] "Peter, if you happen to encounter a gigantic Iron Man— "Too late Cap, we're engaging the Iron Monger and it is believed to be remote controlled" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Copy that, be careful son and I'll call you back" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Then, it took Ant-Man a few 20 minutes to disable to Iron Monger while Spiderman along with Falcon and Scarlet Witch distract the Iron Monger.

Eventually, the Iron Monger was disable for good and the four of them continue the mission to rescue the President. However, as they reach the armory, the President isn't there and Zemo begins to speak on the intercom.

"Impressive work, Spiderman but it is foolish for you because I have the President and pitiful Captain. I will spare them and your home but you must confront me, come to me and fight me alone or they die" says Helmut Zemo.

After that, Peter then realize that he is now in a pressure to stop the freighter ship or save the President and the Secret Avengers.

"Kid, Zemo wants to you to go alone and we can't let you" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Falcon's right, we can't lose you again" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "It's okay, if I have a chance to give any of you a second chance then it will be worth it beside I need you guys to be my backup" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Good luck kid, I guess I'm starting to like you" says Sam Wilson/Falcon. "Be careful kid" says Scott Lang/Ant-Man.

Wanda grab Peter and kiss him to wish him good luck, Wanda knew all along that she found someone she could relate to but Wanda doesn't want to lose Peter the same way Wanda lose her brother.

Peter immediately head for Zemo's location, but Peter knew it is going to be trap and Peter knows if he can trade his for the lives of others then it will be worth it.

Peter got to the location and Zemo is waiting for him, Peter doesn't have any other choice and Peter confronted Zemo.

"Welcome to the party, Spiderman and I didn't think you show up" says Helmut Zemo. "It's over" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "It's not over, why do care so much for this pitiful excuse of a murderer?" Helmut Zemo asked. "These people didn't kill your parents, you did it yourself and if it was me I would never blame them but blame myself" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"You know, you are young and still doesn't understand how the world works" says Helmut Zemo. "Yeah, but I understand that killing people is wrong" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "How do you think your Avengers friends save the world or the people?" Helmut Zemo asked.

"Peter, the Avengers try to save the public but the Avengers are the one that cause everything that happen from New York to Sokovia and they didn't care if anyone got caught in the crossfire. That's how it is, I know you understand what I'm talking about" Helmut Zemo explained.

"Why are telling me this, what's in it for you?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "For starters, I want you to understand and I want the Avengers to see that they're own new recruits is being killed by their own mistake" says Helmut Zemo.

Suddenly, 2 Iron Monger drops in to attack Spiderman and the Avengers not including Ant-Man, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Iron Man, War Machine and Vision. Peter knows he has to put his mind and strategic to the test, Peter can't disable both of those machine at the same time so Peter allow one of those Iron Monger to shoot at the other one.

Peter leap on one of the Iron Mongers since it is focus on Peter, the Iron Monger shoot the other Iron Monger while trying to kill Spiderman and then Peter leap on the next one when the first Iron Monger was disable.

Zemo was impressed of Peter superior agility and resilience after Peter disable the Iron Monger, Zemo knows that Peter is the youngest Avengers and Zemo knows that Wanda is just like Peter.

"Amazing reflexes, I admire that and I see why you look up to these people because you're the youngest of them all" says Helmut Zemo. "Yes, but I did it for my family and my home nothing more" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

However, Zemo decides to challenge him to see if Peter has what it takes to save the President or the Avengers.

"What are you doing with them?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "The real question is, who do you want to save either the President or the Black Widow?" Helmut Zemo asked. "Let them go Zemo, you're nothing but a coward!" Steve Rogers/Captain America shouted. "Shut up, the boy needs to learn the lesson as a failed hero" says Helmut Zemo.

Both of the President and Black were drop into the water at the same time, Peter decides to do the impossible by saving both of them and Peter jumps into the water. Peter grab the President and then quickly swim towards Black Widow, Peter then swim back upward with the President and Black Widow.

[Exhales] "Hey kid, I'm here and I'll take it from here" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Okay, get them to safety" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Then, Peter made his way back to the location where Zemo is waiting which is the top deck and Zemo was impressed yet again.

"Amazing, I never would have guess that you can save both of them at the same time. You are resilience and warm hearted, I admire you but now I'm going to be your opponent" says Helmut Zemo.

Zemo use the same wingsuit that Vulture use to fight Spiderman, Spiderman still remembers his fight with Vulture and Peter will have to adopt a new methods this time. The Secret Avengers couldn't break free from their bonds, the Secret Avengers watch helplessly as Zemo is trying to kill Spiderman.

"You know with all this fighting and you still don't want to open your mask, so let's be fair" says Helmut Zemo.

Peter sigh and takes off his mask, the fighting continues and Zemo is wearing his own version of the Iron Man suit and Peter use his homemade EMP to disable the power on the suit. The EMP that Peter made but haven't tested actually worked out perfectly, Zemo got out of the suit and the suit was now fried.

"Impressive, I never knew someone so smart and talented can make these things" says Helmut Zemo. "So, where did you get the material to make it?" Helmut Zemo asked. "From the garbage" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "I see you aren't like Iron Man, I admire that" says Helmut Zemo.

Then, Zemo and Peter collide each other but Peter is facing an experience soldiers meaning it's not easy to fight Zemo in hand to hand combat. As Peter continue to fight Zemo, but Zemo got the upper hand and Peter is then thrown on the ground.

"Poor little Spider, no mother, no father, no family or friends and all alone" says Helmut Zemo. "He's not alone" says Tony Stark/Iron Man as he blasted his Repulsor at Zemo.

Iron Man along with Scarlet Witch, Vision, War Machine, Falcon and Ant-Man arrive to help Spiderman then the rest of the Secret Avengers that were tied up immediately broke free to help Spiderman.

HYDRA Agent quickly send in to fight back, Zemo immediately left the battlefield to escape out of the ship but first Zemo is trying to bring his powerful bomb to Queens.

"Iron Man, Zemo is trying to bomb my home and he has it with him in that jet plane" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Okay, let me give you a lift" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Iron Man saw the Jet Plane that was carrying what look like to be an atomic bomb, Iron Man toss Peter so that Peter can enter the plane because Peter has about 5 minutes at least to put the bomb on the water if Peter can't disable it.

[Glass window broken] "You'll never learn" says Helmut Zemo. "Everything ends here" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Spiderman and Zemo fought again, Zemo anticipate Peter's move and impress for the fact that Peter is a kid.

"Impressive, but don't you have anything new?" Helmut Zemo before striking his sword to Peter. "How about this?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked as Peter grabs the tip of the swords and breaks it.

The fighting continues as the jet plane is approaching closer to New York City, Spiderman and Zemo continue fighting until Zemo was able to put Spiderman down and choke him.

"Don't be afraid, little Spider. You're just an ordinary kid in a costume, that's why you couldn't fight injustice and that's why you can't stop this plane" Helmut Zemo explained. "Who…says anything about stopping it?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

Zemo realize that Peter just forces the plane into a nose dive towards the ocean, Peter immediately punch Zemo back and dragged him out of the plane. Peter manage to be save by Iron Man, the Jet Plane plunge into the water and the bomb exploded creating a huge splash underwater.

"You did it kid, now let's get you patch up and go home" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Sure, but first I need put this crazy lunatic guy back in his cage" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Don't worry, I've got that handle" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

 **That's all**

 **Next chapter will be the final chapter, Peter has just won back his life and Peter can resume his day life as Peter Parker and Spiderman without the permission of the committee.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Grow Up and Moving On

**Chapter 9 – Grow Up and Move On**

Peter and Tony Stark let the Police arrest Zemo, Peter immediately get patch up in the nearest hospital and luckily there is no serious injury except a few concussions but above all that Peter is fine.

"Hey kid, glad you're still alive" says Happy Hogan. "Yeah, it was one of the longest week of my life" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Yeah, but at least it's summer and you have time to relax a little bit" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "By the way, where is Cap?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "He left, but Cap says that every credit should be given to you" says Pepper Potts. "I also told him that the President give him 72 hours to make peace of the damage that has been done" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

"I see, any word on Ross?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "No, but the President wanted to give his highest reward and credit to Spiderman. The President and the public owe a great debt, the President agree to let you stay as Spiderman and keep your identity" Pepper Potts explained. "Thank you, Miss Potts" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Well, I'm sorry that I've never get a chance to meet you" says Pepper Potts. "I'm sorry I turn down the invitation, but perhaps I will join the Avengers only for two conditions" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Okay, name it" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "One, I will live or work in New York and if there is a mission then I'll come to the facility to begin training. Two, I will only fight for my home, my friends, my family and the Avengers not the Accords" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "So, do you still want that press conference?" Happy Hogan asked. "Nah, I think that's quite enough for the whole week" says Pepper Potts.

After that, Peter decides to make a pit stop to the cemetery to visit his uncle's graveyard and Peter needs to tell that he has grown up to become the hero that his Uncle envision.

"Hey uncle, I brought some flowers and I wish you're still with me because I've just grown and moving on. I've have done it as you said, with great power comes great responsibility and I will not stop" says Peter Parker/Spiderman at his Uncle's Grave.

Peter then left the cemetery to head for a coffee shop, Peter is now allowed to operate freely as Spiderman without the committee's permission but then a surprise visit from the Secret Avengers arrives to see him.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Sam Wilson/Falcon asked. "Been better, Zemo is back in custody and Ross is humiliated" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Well, I heard that you accept the invitation to the Avengers" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "Yeah, but what about you guys?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked.

"Wanda is heading for Scotland next year, I'm needed back at Wakanda to see if my best friend is still having more treatment. Falcon is accompanying Wanda to Scotland, but the rest went to see their parents even though we have been given 72 hours to make peace of the damage that have been done" Steve Rogers/Captain America explained.

"That's good to know" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "We came here to say thank you, you gave us everything we need and a new hope" says Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you guys an amnesty" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "It's okay, this is enough for all of us and we got you" says Sam Wilson/Falcon.

"I mean you took a bullet without even hesitating, when you grow up and you're going to be the best out of all of us" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

"Thanks, but I have to get going and the city still needs me" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Well, it's good to work with you again and here is something for you also read the note before opening the package" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

However, Wanda feel like she need to talk to Peter for one last time and Wanda stop Peter before he crosses the street.

"Hey, I take it you want to talk" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Yes, look I know that when we first slept together and it felt amazing also sweet. I just wanted to say thank for saving my life, I owe you and I was hoping we could do it again sometimes" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

"I wish for that too, but I'm not certain I'm ready to be in bed with someone older than I am and for record it was sweet that both of us sleep together. I think we should stay as a friend for now" says Peter Parker/Spiderman.

Then, Peter and Wanda kiss each other because both of them have something in common like both of them have lost their loves one in the past and it urge them on to continue to help people even if the people doesn't know it.

"Wow, that was— "Late and awkward" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Correct, well I should go and my team is waiting" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. "Sure, until next time?" Peter Parker/Spiderman asked. "Yeah, till next time Peter" says Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

When Peter cross the street, Wanda disappear and now Peter immediately jumps on the rooftop after changing into his Spiderman suit.

Peter decides to take his jogging on the rooftop, Peter manage to get over his fear of heights and now Spiderman is the protector Queens, New York City without the permission of the United Nation committee.

One week later, Tony Stark and Peter Parker were being summoned by Ross probably Ross want to apologize after being humiliated. Iron Man and Spiderman meet up with Ross at the Shawarma Joint in New York City but Peter Parker and Tony Stark.

"I didn't think you two could show up" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "You called, you said you wanted to negotiate" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "I thought maybe we could spare the humiliation and come to an agreement, you realize that if people knew about that evidence my head will be on the pike" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross.

"Okay, give us every single incoming surveillance footage from every nation across globe including satellite surveillance" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Fine" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross.

Ross immediately upload the surveillance footage including satellite surveillance into the suit of Iron Man and Spiderman, Ross knew he is not position to argue and Ross has just been humiliated so Ross don't want another humiliation.

"Why?" Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross asked. "We just like to make friends that's all" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "That's the difference between us, you two believe in friends but I believe in public security and dangerously enhance" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross.

"Good night and have a nice day" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Hmm, you look tired kid and stop working at nights" says Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. "How about you stay hell out of our way, my friends will shut you down" Peter Parker/Spiderman ordered.

Then, Peter and Tony left the Shawarma Joint but Peter needs to see the site the Avengers fought the Chituari.

"Well, I guess we both have some place to be and I will see you soon kid" says Tony Stark/Iron Man. "Yeah, if there is mission just let me know" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "See you around kid" says Happy Hogan. "By the way, do me favor and inform Cap about this" says Tony Stark/Iron Man.

After Peter and Tony went their separate ways, Peter took out the burner phone and contact Cap.

[Talking on the phone] "Hello?" Steve Rogers/Captain America asked. "It's me Spiderman, it's done and Ross got the message" says Peter Parker/Spiderman. "Thanks kid, I'll see you around" says Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Then, the call ended and Peter continue to see the same exact place where the Avengers fought the Chituari a few years ago.

Peter can now rest easy since he can freely help the people without the permission of the UN committee.

 **The end.**


End file.
